Sin saber por qué
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Yoru no tenía idea de qué es lo que de repente le pasaba: comenzó a querer monopolizar la atención del chico de cabellos rojos, a tener ciertos impulsos y malinterpretar palabras y escenas. Pero no entendía el por qué, y seguiría sin saber por qué, a menos que You le ayudara a resolver esas preguntas.


Yoru estaba en el cuarto de su mejor amigo; terminaron hablando de curry de la nada, al fin y al cabo, era el tema favorito del pelirrojo.

Yoru sentía más cosas de lo normal; se sentía bastante perceptivo respecto a muchas cosas, por eso es que le pareció muy curioso el hecho de que su amigo estuviera tan cerca de él viendo muchos libros y hablando cosas magníficas de ellos; entre los mencionados, estaba uno de los libros que Yoru le iba a regalar por su cumpleaños.

—¿Por qué tienes este libro? —Preguntó el muchacho de cabello obscuro–, creí que lo había perdido. –Aunque luego de eso se percató de que, de alguna manera, se había delatado completamente.

-Aoi-kun dijo que estaba sobre la mesa y me lo dejó. –Le respondió sincero.

Aunque Yoru siempre le creía todo.

–¿Puedo darle una hojeada al libro? –Cuestionó curioso, tomando el libro alegremente y con un brillo en sus ojos que denotaba ansiedad.

–No. No puedes. –Yoru sintió un peso sobre sus hombros; no era muy común escuchar una negativa por parte de You, eso sólo lo hacía golpearse con la realidad y notar que al final, no eran tan unidos como creía.

Algo le inquietaba de todo aquello.

–¿Por qué no puedo verlo? –Interrogó sencillamente por curiosidad, algo dolido.

–Porque es mi libro. –You trató de arrebatar el libro de las manos de su compañero, pero Yoru se negaba a soltarlo; era la primera vez que tenía tal conflicto con You.

"Seguro se enfadará si lo suelto... No quiero que pase eso".

Entre la pelea, el corazón agitado por parte de Yoru, y la clara complicación de respirar por parte de ambos, una foto usada como marca páginas cayó del libro ante la mirada atónita del nacido en septiembre.

You dejó de dar pelea y se resignó a suspirar, para luego levantarse y recoger la foto, pero no contaba conque Yoru también lo haría, y sus manos se encontraron, incómodas, haciendo contacto la una con la otra.

Yoru sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas al revés; nada le estaba saliendo como quería, y no podía negar que el contacto con la mano del más alto se había sentido extraño, como una sensación de hormigueo que recorrió todo su cuerpo con gran avidez.

Sus manos siguieron juntas incluso después de haber cogido la fotografía, Yoru no sabía que debía hacer o decir en ese momento y que You se fuera acercando lentamente tampoco ayudaba a aligerar el latido de su corazón que ya le estaba comenzando a avergonzar.

Podía sentir sobre su boca el aliento de You, ya había cerrado sus ojos con resignación, sus labios ya habían comenzado a temblar pensando en que rayos estaba pasando, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, siente como fue alejado velozmente y alguien, totalmente sonrojado, comienza bajar su mirada pidiendo perdón.

–Tch. –Fue lo único que escuchó salir de los labios del pelirrojo, mientras se iba tras Kakeru, dejándolo solo en aquel cuarto.

Yoru se quedó estático, intranquilo, con sus piernas sin fuerza y el aliento ido.

"¿Por qué me siento tan desilusionado?" fue la única pregunta que cruzó su mente.

Esa no era la primera vez que quiso besar a You; una vez anterior él provocó esa cercanía y You sólo terminó cogiendo su mano y brindándole una sonrisa.

No lo hacía bien.

Después de aquella desilusión, el muchacho necesitaba distraerse o comenzaría a pensar cosas negativas que no iban de acuerdo a él; ¿Qué podía hacer? sentía que iba a entrar en pánico al no encontrar una respuesta que le dejara satisfecho en su totalidad.

Recordó entonces, que se hacía tarde, así que prefirió distraerse de la forma en la que pasaba tiempo con su madre: cocinando. Aparte, era algo que You apreciaba bastante.

Allí negó con la cabeza, ¿qué pasaba? no solía pensar tanto las cosas a menos que fuera para tomar una decisión, y sentía que comenzaba a meditar para complicar las cosas; eso le molestaba, un poco, pero le molestaba al fin y al cabo.

Llegó a la cocina, se puso el delantal y comenzó a preparar estofado de carne, que sabía, le gusta mucho a los miembros de Procellarum.

No supo en qué momento, pero You ya estaba por allí, rondando, obviamente él no se había acordado, hasta ese momento, que ellos habían quedado de cocinar juntos.

-¿Por qué comenzaste sin mí? –Cuestionó You algo molesto, aunque Yoru sabía que no estaba molesto, sólo disgustado de olvidar una promesa.

-Lo siento mucho, comencé a pensar tonterías y quería distraerme, así que vine a la cocina. –Respondió sincero.

-¿Qué tipo de tonterías? –Salió de la boca de You, mientras el cuerpo de Yoru se tensaba y sentía como su cabello se erizaba.

-Ya sabes, tonterías sin sentido, cosas normales que piensa la gente normal. – "Cómo que quiero besarte desde hace un tiempo y no sé el por qué, por ejemplo" pensó, y ante ese pensamiento, un agudo sonrojo bañó sus mejillas.

-Oh, vaya. –Yoru pudo sentir como el pelirrojo daba una sonrisa lasciva en su espalda; no era menos, ese muchacho conocía sus reacciones cuando estaba nervioso y no quería hablar de un tema, y eso sólo picaba más en la curiosidad del de ojos púrpura–, ¿No me dirás qué tipo de tonterías? –Yoru cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su mano fue cogida por You y este le abrazaba por la espalda–, Tampoco me dirás quién es la razón de tu sonrojo, ¿no? –Yoru soltó el cucharón, y al mismo tiempo, sintió como You se alejaba de él rápidamente, con una sonrisa presuntuosa en su totalidad.

-Sólo... no. –Respondió Yoru desviando la mirada algo nervioso, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño; You lograba ponerlo nervioso, y esa madurez tan característica de él se iba al carajo. Se sintió tonto por responder algo tan simple.

-Oh, bueno. –El de ojos azulados sabía que su mejor amigo no se conformaba con esa respuesta, que haría algo por sonsacarle información, y ahí es donde la situación se vuelve compleja, pues siempre terminaba cediendo ante él.

De la nada, sintió como su barbilla era cogida, y se encontró de golpe con la mirada determinada y seria de chico nacido en agosto.

-¿Y-You? –Preguntó, al mismo tiempo que su piel se erizaba, y sentía como sus labios eran tomados por dos dedos de su persona, y como con la mano izquierda, le acariciaba la mejilla lentamente, con cuidado y dedicación.

-Quédate quieto. –Comentó despacio You, susurrando muy cerca de su boca–, tienes salsa de tomate en el labio y no puedo quitártela. –Murmuró, con un tono aún bajo; ese tono que causaba estragos en la cordura y fuerza de voluntad de Yoru.

Estaba quieto, You tenía esa habilidad de dejarlo así, sin palabras, temblando de pies a cabeza y con las rodillas débiles.

Vio como You se acercaba despacio a sus labios, cerró los ojos por impulso, se apretó un poco a las manos del pelirrojo, tratando de grabar cada detalle en su memoria.

Y sucedió.

Llegaron Kai y Haru para buscar algo, y se quedaron ahí, mientras Yoru sentía su rostro arder y apartaba abruptamente a You de su persona, sonrojado, respirando veloz, con los labios hormigueando.

-Emm, yo, Haru-san... –Trataba de formular alguna frase coherente, pero no podía–, realmente You-

-No te preocupes. –El rubio le sonrió mientras tomaba una manzana, y Kai simplemente salió de la cocina riendo a carcajadas.

Yoru miró al rostro de You, que estaba con el ceño fruncido, como si de verdad esta vez se hubiera molestado.

"¿Qué hice ahora?" se preguntó sintiéndose culpable sin entender nada, y miraba hacia ahí, hacia la nada, mientras su corazón latía desbocado, sentía como palpitaba mientras su estómago se sentía extraño, como un revoloteo y se tenía que morder el labio.

Suspiró.

"Pero... si el estofado de carne no lleva salsa" pensó ataviado.

Se negaba totalmente a aceptar que se había enamorado del pelirrojo.

Al día siguiente, no podía mirar a los ojos al muchacho pelirrojo, que parecía algo distante; eso no le gustaba nada al nacido en septiembre, que tenía que lidiar con la pregunta de que estaba sintiendo, y buscar otra cosa que no fuera amor.

\- ¿Sabes qué le pasa a You, Haru-san? –Le preguntó al rubio de lentes, que sólo sonrió de medio lado.

-Claro que sí, y es algo bastante obvio, ¿No lo sabes? –Cuestionó el muchacho nacido en marzo, mirándole seriamente.

-No, no tengo ni la menor idea de que puede haberlo hecho enojar. –Suspiró bajando la mirada. Otra vez tendría que disculparse, ya que detestaba estar enojado con You desde aquella vez en que estaban estudiando... su mayor temor era volver a perderle. No quería de nuevo.

Pero parecía que todos podían ver el padecer de You, menos él, y eso le provocaba celos.

Sí, admitía que estaba celoso, pero no podía estar así, menos ese día: sería el campamento de los grupos de la compañía, y por tanto, era mejor estar relajado y olvidar todo lo malo por el momento.

-Yoru-san, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Rui tocando su hombro y llamando su atención–, Saldremos rumbo al lugar escogido por Shun-san en dos horas, debes tener todo listo. –Le brindó una sonrisa que lo llenó de energía.

Sí, debía ser positivo.

Pero no todo puede salir como se espera. Trató de ser positivo, pero bueno... su mejor amigo era más estrepitoso de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Bueno, si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar así... tal vez se habría ido de vacaciones con algún otro amigo, pero realmente no le molestaba la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

Hajime tuvo que quedarse cuidando del resto, mientras Yoru, cansado, cargaba a You en su espalda y lo metía en la carpa. Lo recostó un poco y él también se estiró a su lado.

Su rostro apacible, sus largas pestañas, su piel tersa... amaba todas esas cosas de You, también amaba su cabello rojo, era suave, y sabía de la manía de su compañero por cuidar de él.

Sí, le encantaba el aspecto físico de You, definitivamente era muy apuesto.

Tenía mucho sueño, y como estaba recostado frente a You, de costado, aprovechó de acariciarle la mejilla y sonreír.

Sí, definitivamente amó el hecho de ir a ese sitio.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se sintió aturdido, mareado, y sintió que alguien estaba sobre él; miró a los costados, y se encontró con lo que supuso, era el brazo de aquella persona.

Su estómago sintió un mariposeo, su garganta tenía un nudo que le imposibilitaba emitir palabra alguna, o tal vez no quería emitir palabra alguna; esos ojos púrpura y esas caricias en su oscuro cabello le decían que iba a estar bien, y le creía a You.

Le creía ciegamente.

Se le escuchaba agitado, y eso le hizo entrar un poco en pánico. ¿Qué sucedía? últimamente había gran cantidad de cosas raras a su alrededor y muchas emociones giraban en torno a You, y él no sabía las razones, no las entendía.

No hasta ese entonces, en el que los labios del pelirrojo le hicieron entender que todo estaba bien; le dieron la confianza de que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante mientras siguiera teniendo esos labios y a esa persona de su lado.

Cerró los ojos, y no supo nada del mundo durante esa noche.

Cuando despertó, notó que estaba durmiendo en su saco correspondiente, que You se había levantado, y que estaba más que tapado entre chaquetones y sábanas que de seguro su amigo de cabellos rojos había dejado para que no tuviera frío.

Ese sueño... fue tan vívido, que incluso ahora, sentía sus mejillas arder.

Cuando se levantó, nadie lo miraba, Era como si pasaran totalmente de él, incluso Koi y Kakeru, que siempre eran los primeros en hablarle, le estaban evitando.

Sólo obtuvo un comentario por parte de de Shun que lo descolocó por completo:

-Los niños no se dan cuenta de cuando dejar a los adultos. –Simplemente dijo eso, riendo, para agregar–, Pero no te preocupes, el lindo You ya les regañó~.

Definitivamente estaba atrapado; atrapado entre la diferencia de realidades.

Cuando volvieron al hotel, había comenzado a llover. El clima de Japón realmente era cambiante, no podía hacer mucho al respecto, pero sentía que el invierno estaba llegando, al menos en sus sentimientos, y por parte del pelirrojo, ya que este estaba más frío que otras veces.

"¿Es que no puedo hacer nada bien?" se preguntaba culpable.

Aparte de eso, también estaba el ambiente nada cómodo que creaba el pelirrojo; vez que pasaba a su lado, le paraba de la cintura y le brindaba una sonrisa lasciva, y el muchacho de cabellos oscuros creía que, por su mirada de no entender nada, el nacido en agosto se marchaba algo enfadado.

La frialdad con la que You le miraba le hacía querer encontrar las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes, porque ahora estaba demasiado inquieto... era normal que a veces You decidiera ignorarle, pero no se dio cuenta de cuando quiso monopolizar la atención del pelirrojo que estaba colmando sus pensamientos.

En la vorágine de sus pensamientos sólo había malos presentimientos, problemas que una y otra vez se iban llenando de las mismas preguntas.

"¿Por qué cuesta admitir esto?" pensando en eso, estuvo toda la semana perdido en sus vacilaciones...

Hasta que un día, en plena tormenta de sensaciones, You irrumpió en su cuarto, provocando que pegara un pequeño salto de sorpresa sobre su cama; la idea era que los planes de Procellarum, esa semana de vacaciones, no salieran alterados por su egoísmo, entonces simplemente decidió encerrarse, y al parecer, esa idea le había molestado a su mejor amigo.

-Oh, hola Yo- –De un momento a otro, se encontraba boca arriba en su cama, pero no estaba mirando al techo, estaba atrapado entre la suavidad de las sábanas y el pecho de su compañero.

-¿Por qué no tomas en cuenta lo que hago?, ¿Por qué no notas lo que trato de demostrarte con mis acciones?, ¿Por qué no tomas en serio mis sentimientos? –Recriminó, casi dijo con veneno, remarcando notoriamente la palabra "tomas".

-Eh, yo, uh... –No podía emitir sílaba con coherencia alguna; el chico de cabellos obscuros se sentía claramente mareado por las sensaciones, se sentía totalmente vulnerable, y acababa de caer en cuenta que You respondió el por qué de sus acciones, así como el por qué de sus preguntas.

El silencio se hizo con el cuarto, realmente la tensión se le colaba hasta la médula, temblaba bajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo que no hacía nada más que sonreír, hasta que suspiró, sin borrar esa sonrisa, y de su boca, nuevamente salió una pregunta:

-Entonces, ¿Te gusto, o no? –Claro, conciso, con una sola misión: sacarle información.

Nuevamente, silencio ensordecedor. Yoru no soportaba esa atmósfera, pues pensaba que sus latidos se oirían; es que You lo descolocaba, su verdadera persona no encajaba con la persona que era con You; su característica madurez desaparecía cada vez que ese pelirrojo aparecía frente a él.

El silencio se les hacía molesto, así que You comenzó a acercarse lentamente, por último, que una acción valiera más que mil palabras.

Yoru cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, sentía el deja vu en el que estaba enfrascado en ese momento.

Pero se tardaba demasiado, y poco a poco, abrió sus ojos encontrándose nuevamente con la sonrisa molesta del pelirrojo.

-Dime qué quieres, y lo haré. –Susurró en un segundo, cerca de su oído, lo que provocó que su piel se erizara.

-Quiero que me respondas el por qué de todas mis sensaciones cuando estoy junto a ti. –Comentó al aire, nervioso.

-Creo que es algo que deberías responder por tu cuenta. –Le sonrió juguetón–, Pero por mi parte, yo sí puedo responder lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. –Finalizó.

-¿Y qué es?, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –Le preguntó intrigado.

-Que me gustas, claro está. –Respondió sonriendo ladino.

Después de eso, no alcanzó a pensar más; ahí estaba la respuesta a sus sentimientos desbordantes a los que no les tenía un por qué; lo había encontrado, ya no estaba en medio de esa incertidumbre emocional, y estaba claro que él le correspondía.

-Tú también me gustas, You. –Con una sonrisa, con un beso, se perdió totalmente en esa sensación vivida con anterioridad.

Es que ahora sabía el por qué de querer monopolizar su atención, ahora ya no estaba hundido en interrogantes, ahora lo tenía claro.

Ahora sabía el por qué, y sólo era un motivo, que por fin había aceptado; Se había enamorado.


End file.
